Anchor
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN."Cuando el mundo al girar como un rojo globo que al cielo va, y mis pies en el suelo no están, mi ancla tú serás". La joven Snow White necesita un ancla y, por suerte, ella tiene al hombre perfecto para evitar su caída. OS de Snow y Eric, porque, hay que aceptarlo, ¿Qué sería de Snow sin su príncipe tan poco convencional?


**DISCLAIMER:** **NADA ME PERTECE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA. LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**AlluringEyes**_**.**

Por años, el alguna vez impresionante, alegre y encantador Reino lejano del Oeste, que se llenó de gloria bajo el gran Rey Magnus y la pacífica Reina Eleanor, sufrió bajo el tortuoso, oscuro y cruel reinado de la bella y sedienta Reina Ravenna.

Cuando toda esperanza de salvación empezaba a caer, la entonces princesa y ahora Reina de labios rojos y cabello negro como la medianoche, enfrentó su destino y restauró su reino para darle el esplendor que merecía y había tenido.

El Reino estaba más feliz y mucho más abundante que antes y los súbditos recibieron y prosperaron bajo el reinado de su joven y adorada reina. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las rosas rojas florecían, los pájaros cantaban y el sol sonreía, había una ansiosa Reina cuyas uñas estaban a punto de ser liberadas de la tortura de sus dientes.

Sentada en el trono que le había sido otorgado -si era honesta, el trono se sentía más como una silla alta para un niño-, Snow White no prestaba atención a los diplomáticos y recién nombrados Lords que -dado que toda la realeza que Ravenna había asignado fue asesinada para que nadie cuestionara su decisión- discutían de estrategias económicas y de batalla.

Todo empezaba a parecer una tontería para ella, como ya había pasado la hora de la cena, en la cual ella ya esperaba estar relajándose en su recámara para sacarse ese vestido que lentamente le estaba cortando la circulación de su organismo.

"Su Majestad" Dijo la inquisitiva voz de Lord Whitmore, mientras todos los pares de ojos en la estrecha mesa se centraban en ella y Snow salía de su trance.

"¿Sí Lord Whitmore? Mis disculpas." Snow confesó.

"Nos preguntábamos su respuesta acerca de la propuesta de bajar los impuestos de los granjeros y enfocarnos en los impuestos de familias con mayores riquezas. No parece justo imponer impuestos a los pobres, cuando los ricos se sientan cómodamente en sus mimados traseros". El Lord bromeó mientras los demás reían y se mostraban de acuerdo. Snow White rió.

"Estoy de acuerdo mi Lord. Es una-", fue interrumpida por un bostezo, "propuesta valiosa". Los consejeros dejaron escapar una risa.

"Parece que se ha pasado la hora de dormir de nuestra Reina" Dijo el General Danton mientras todos reían aun más y las mejillas de Snow ardían de vergüenza.

"Soy capaz de mantenerme despierta largas horas en la noche General". Dijo Snow ofensivamente, enderezando sus hombros con confianza.

"No pretendía ofenderla mi Reina, perdone mi atrevimiento". Se disculpó el General, aunque su comportamiento no coincidía con sus palabras.

"De todos modos, la Reina me recordó que se cierran mis propios ojos y que mi estómago está hambriento". Dijo el Duque Hammond mientras Snow White le dirigía una mirada de agradecimiento. "Con la aprobación de la Reina, diría que ya han sido suficientes negocios por esta noche ¿no compañeros?" Aunque todos en su interior se emocionaron con la idea de abandonar aquella sala, está se mantuvo tranquila.

"Estoy de acuerdo Duque. Me despido de ustedes por esta noche y espero nuestro próximo encuentro en el futuro." Snow sonrió pero secretamente deseaba que esos encuentros fueran muy lejanos en el futuro. Todos en la mesa se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia a la Reina y empezaron a descender a sus propias habitaciones.

Snow White saltó muy entusiasmada de su silla hecha de oro y plata (que hacía que su trasero se durmiera por lo que parecían horas), y salió por la puerta. En su camino por detrás de los diplomáticos, escuchó un pequeño _"pssst!"_ Volteó a su derecha y vio a Greta, su amiga y doncella, guiándola hacia el pequeño pasillo que estaba escondido detrás de una pared del largo corredor.

"Imaginé que estarías hambrienta después de la reunión con los consejeros del infierno" Sonrió mientras Snow sonreía de vuelta y tomo con gusto el bollo de las manos de Greta para comerlo.

"¡Eres la mejor Greta, de verdad!" Después ella noto la larga capa negra que Greta llevaba. "¿Saliste, verdad?".

"Al mercado de comida su alteza" Mintió Greta con gran problema mientras evitaba la mirada de Snow. Ella alzó una ceja.

"Greta, los mercados cerraron hace horas. No creas que no estoy enterada acerca de tus salidas nocturnas con el paje Andrew. ¿Fue una noche húmeda y calurosa puedo suponer?" Snow bromeó y Greta se sonrojó furiosamente.

"Snow! No seas tonta. Nosotros solamente nos reunimos debajo del viejo árbol de orquídeas a las afueras del pueblo. Su madre no está muy entusiasmada con la idea de que él se involucre con chicas, mientras tenga que hacerse cargo de la casa después de la muerte de su padre, ¡así que debemos escondernos!" Se defendió Greta mientras Snow reía.

"Sólo bromeo Greta. Estoy muy feliz por ti y Andrew, él es muy simpático y muy guapo ¿no?" Snow White le dio un codazo juguetón a Greta mientras ésta reía.

"Sí, eso creo. Mejor me voy antes de que se ponga más oscuro. Sabes que no puedo soportar la oscuridad."

"Sí, lo sé. Aún recuerdo con claridad la noche que la lámpara se apagó en tu cuarto, y dormiste en el mío. Afortunadamente cuando te cases con Andrew, él sabrá de tu amor por patear y hablar mientras duermes". Greta golpeó a Snow en el hombro y levantó el gorro de la capa de su cabeza.

"Quién habría imaginado que nuestra Reina es tan graciosa. ¡Deséame suerte!" Greta se despidió mientras abandonaba el pasillo.

"Lo hare." Snow asintió sonriendo mientras salía en dirección contraria, hacia su cuarto.

"¿Puedes creer a nuestra Reina, Percius?" De repente escuchó las voces en el corredor y fue a esconderse de nuevo al pasillo. Se dio la vuelta para ver los rostros del Lord Benjamín Taylor y del General Percius Danton.

"Estoy de acuerdo Benjamín. Pensar que el futuro del Reino descansa en las manos de, no sólo una mujer, si no que una niña apenas. ¿Cuándo terminará ésta crueldad mi Lord?" Dijo el General Danton. El Lord dejó escapar una risa.

"¿Cuándo aprenderá nuestra gente de que el reinado de una mujer sólo nos lleva a la destrucción y al caos? ¿Qué es lo que estuvo pensando Hammond cuando apoyó que ella fuera Reina? Ella apenas puede lograr estar en una reunión del consejo sin bostezar o sin preguntar acerca de leyes las cuales sigue aprendiendo después de casi un año de reinado." Snow White hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar gracias a sus duras palabras.

"¿Y nombrar a ese imbécil y borracho Cazador como Capitán de la Guardia? ¡Preferiría que un cerdo obseso y de un solo ojo escogiera nuestro sistema de defensa que esa adolescente y su plebeyo!" Dijo el General mientras el Lord asentía mostrando su aprobación.

"No se preocupe General, con el tiempo ella se derrumbará bajo la presión y el Reino será gobernado por ese chico listo, William, y ¡estará bajo el reinado del hombre correcto!" El Lord anunció mientras los dos desaparecían por el corredor.

Snow se sintió enferma por esas palabras de odio dichas por sus propios consejeros. _¿De verdad soy tan mala? _Se preguntó. Es cierto que era nueva en el trono y en la vida real, pero ella en verdad estaba trabajando duro aprendiendo las viejas leyes, creando nuevas, arreglando las viejas, arreglando aspectos del Reino y de su vida personal, mientras constantemente alentaba e instalaba la esperanza en su pueblo. Sí, era joven, pero ¿acaso no derrotó a la bruja malvada y regresó la paz a su Reino? Ella no estaba segura de sí misma, pero esos eran logros que ella esperaba removieran todas las dudas que cualquiera pudiera tener acerca de sus habilidades para gobernar. Pero aparentemente, sus logros no eran tan impresionantes.

"¿Escondiéndose como alguna vez lo hizo de niña mi Reina?" Escuchó la familiar voz del Duque Hammond. Ella estaba asustada y puso una mano en su acelerado corazón.

"Duque, no lo vi venir" Dijo Snow mientras salía de su escondite.

"Mis disculpas, pero no pude evitar escuchar las declaraciones, tan altamente dichas, hechas por mis colegas." Snow hizo una mueca.

"¿Usted está de acuerdo con ellos Duque? ¿No soy apta para ser Reina?" Snow preguntó con la preocupación en sus ojos verdes. El Duque Hammond suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el corredor seguido de Snow White.

"Mi Reina,"

"Snow White," Ella insistió mientras el Duque reía entre dientes. Él sabía que ella odiaba que le hablaran tan formalmente, pero él no cedía en el tema.

"Mi Reina," él sostuvo su postura, "algunos ven potencial donde un nuevo líder yace y otros ven debilidad donde un nuevo líder yace. Usted se ha probado a sí misma su majestad. La duda yace en los tontos," Él la miró a los ojos, "y tú querida, no eres una tonta." Snow le dio una débil sonrisa y su mirada se dirigió al suelo. "Ahora ve a descansar mi niña y debes estar agradecida de que soy yo y no tú quién tiene que soportar a esa escoria por la mañana." Él sonrió mientras ella le agradecía. Hizo una reverencia y desapareció del mismo modo que sus compañeros.

Aún preocupada y desanimada, Snow White se dirigió a su recámara. Mientras abría las puertas de la habitación real, dejó escapar una risa ante la cómica imagen con la que sus ojos se encontraron.

Ahí, parado frente al gran espejo que colgaba encima de su mesa de maquillaje, estaba su Cazador que frotaba furiosamente su recién limpio y afeitado rostro.

Su cabello estaba recogido en su usual y desarreglada cola de caballo; su espalda, de un magnífico color caoba, estaba húmeda, lo cual indicaba que recién salía del baño. Él estaba vestido con su ropa de dormir: una holgada playera blanca y pantalones negros. Sus anchos hombros y sus sobresalientes músculos (gracias a horas de pelea y caza) no estaban cubiertos por largas mangas, era primavera y el calor estaba subiendo. Ella sonrió mientras él hacía caras en el espejo, aparentemente tratando de reconocerse sin vello facial.

"Jamás habría imaginado que fueras tan vanidoso mi querido cazador." Ella bromeó mientras, cansada, se acercaba a él. Él soltó un gruñido.

"No tuve ninguna opción cuando ese maldito barbero decidió pasarse de listo con la cuchilla. Maldito idiota. Me veo como un adolescente." Se quejó él mientras ella se encontraba con su adorado cazador y se ponía detrás de él, envolviendo sus delicados brazos alrededor de su estómago.

"Me gustas limpio y afeitado. Así puedo ver realmente el rostro del hombre que tanto adoro." Snow susurró mientras dejaba besos en su cuello, el único lugar que sus labios podían alcanzar debido a la diferencia de altura. "Un hombre que, por cierto, me dejó sola, enfrentándome con esos lobos conocidos como la Mesa del Consejo. ¿Acaso no eres el Capitán de la Guardia?" Ella le acusó, sus ojos mostraban diversión y ligera irritación. El cazador rodó sus ojos.

"Así es, tal vez tú puedas escuchar a Lord Giles, ese sujeto que sólo habla acerca de la injusticia que sufrió al ser rechazado para ser Presidente de los Consejeros, y en verdad tiene buenas ideas, pero yo no puedo escucharlo." Con esto, él se dio la vuelta y sujetó a Snow entre sus brazos, apartando mechones de cabello negro de su rostro con sus rugosas palmas y gentilmente apretando sus pálidas mejillas con sus pulgares. Ella cerró sus ojos, relajándose con su tacto.

"Además, si pudiera escapar contigo mi Reina, sabes que lo haría". Él sonrió con diversión en sus ojos mientras era el turno de Snow de rodar los ojos.

"Oh, estoy segura que lo harías." Ella dijo y cualquier intención que tenía de hacerlo sentir culpable, desapareció cuando él la beso con amor en sus labios rojos. Después de unos momentos, ella se retiró, acunando su rostro con sus delicadas manos. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y seguía disfrutando de la intensidad de sus caricias.

"Iré a prepararme para dormir." Snow dijo mientras Eric asentía ligeramente y le daba un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios antes de que ella sonriera y saliera al cuarto de baño. Cuando llegó a su destino, notó un pedazo de papel con, lo que parecía, la letra de una canción, que resultó estar escrita con la confusa letra de Eric que sólo ella podía traducir.

"¿Eric, qué es esto?" Preguntó Snow mientras trataba de encontrarle un ritmo a la "canción". Eric la miró desde la cama mientras estaba sacándole filo a uno de sus cuchillos de caza.

"Eh, solo son notas que trataba de recordar de una canción de cuna qué mi madre solía cantarme de niño. Quería tenerla para cantársela al bebé, pero creo que esos recuerdos se perdieron en mi memoria." Snow sonrió ligeramente ante el gentil gesto para su, aún no nacido, hijo.

Hace solo unas semanas, ella había recibido las alegres noticias de que traería un nuevo heredero al mundo. A partir de ese momento, Eric no sólo había tomado el puesto de protector de la Reina, si no también se había vuelto protector de su útero. Como sólo tenía, aproximadamente, un mes de embarazo, él se encargaba de estar con ella cada segundo del día, asegurándose que tuviera todo lo que llegara a necesitar. De ser un fuerte e independiente cazador, cuando se trataba de Snow, era sólo un dulce malvavisco: además, él no iba dejar que nadie más viera ese lado de su persona.

Sentada en el banco que estaba junto a la tina, Snow empezó a soltar su cabello lentamente de aquella trenza en la que estaba sujeto, y su largo y ondulado cabello, descansó delicadamente por debajo de sus hombros. Se cambió su largo vestido por un suave camisón de seda que le llegaba justo a sus delicados tobillos. Se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, tratando de quitarle los pocos nudos que tenía y quitándose todo el estrés del día. De repente, la melodía que Eric trataba de recordar, escapó de sus labios como un susurro.

"_Little boy, when you sleep,__I can't help but kiss your cheeks_

_**(Pequeño niño, cuando duermes, no puedo evitar besar tus mejillas)**_

_I love the way you grab my hands, and tell me all about your plans_

_**(Amo la manera en la que tomas mis manos, y me cuentas tus planes)**_

_Rocket high, comets fly,_

_**(Los cohetes vuelan alto, las cometas vuelan)**_

_You and I could take a ride, and fly away to Neverland_

_**(Tú y yo podemos tomar un paseo, y volar hacia el país de Nunca jamás)**_

_And give our best to Peter Pan_

_**(Y dar lo mejor de nosotros a Peter Pan)**_

_When you reach for the stars, don't forget who you are_

_**(Cuando alcances las estrellas, no olvides quién eres)**_

_And please don't turn around and grow up way too fast_

_**(Y por favor no te des la vuelta y crezcas demasiado rápido) **_

_See the sand in my grasp, from the first to the last_

_**(Ve la arena en mis manos, desde el primero hasta el último)**_

_Every grain becomes a memory of the past_

_**(Cada grano se convierte en un recuerdo del pasado)**_

_Oh, life's an hourglass, life's an hourglass."_

_**(Oh, la vida es un reloj de arena, la vida es un reloj de arena). **_

"Lo ves," Escuchó decir a Eric desde la habitación, "Sabía que esa hermosa mente tuya podría recordar la canción". Snow sonrió por sus palabras y salió del cuarto de baño. Se reclinó contra la puerta y lo vio cómodamente recostado en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo hacia ella.

"Al menos puedo recordar una canción correctamente." Murmuró para ella con tristeza.

"¿Qué locura se ha escapado de esos honestos labios, pequeña?" Preguntó Eric con confusión mientras alargaba un brazo hacia ella, atrayéndola hacia su abrazo en la cama matrimonial.

"No es nada. Sólo locuras." Dijo mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Eric y su pequeño pie jugaba con el de él.

"Sabes que no soy muy religioso, pero creo que la Biblia dice que si tu lengua te permite mentir, entonces debería ser cortada". Dijo Eric mientras acariciaba sus labios con su dedo índice y alzaba una ceja con diversión. "¿Acaso quieres vivir sin tu lengua?" Snow suspiró, sabiendo que él no iba a dejarla olvidar su comentario tan fácilmente.

"Hay una duda rondando por el Reino." Dijo, tímidamente, Snow, fijando su mirada en su playera, no en sus ojos, porque si lo miraba a los ojos, Eric podría ver a través de ella.

"Una duda." Repitió él con incredulidad. "¿Acerca de quién o de qué?"

"Acerca de mi." Le dijo con voz tímida, rara en una Reina. "Algunos sienten que soy muy joven e inocente para gobernar, y que me vendré abajo por la presión." Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que Eric estaba totalmente en silencio. Pero lo que dijo a continuación, la dejo más sorprendida aún.

"Bueno, tienen toda la razón si sigues actuando de la misma forma en la que estás actuando ahora" Lo miró a los ojos y golpeó su hombro con fuerza.

"¡Eric! Claramente no puedo contar contigo para darme ánimos en un momento de debilidad."

"Yo sólo doy ánimos cuando es realmente necesario, y tu querida," La miró a los ojos, "tú no lo necesitas." Snow sintió las lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas por sus ojos.

"¿Así que tu también piensas que fallaré?"

"Creo que no me escuchaste correctamente. La mujer con la que me casé es testaruda e inteligente, y ¡vaya que es testaruda!", exclamó, "Y para ella escuchar a un par de idiotas sin cerebro que no creen en su liderazgo no es para nada mi esposa." Dijo Eric de una manera descarada que solo él podría usar sin ser amenazado con perder la cabeza. Aunque sus palabras habían sido duras, ella sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

"Sólo quiero ser la mejor Reina que pueda tener este Reino. Es mi hogar, y después de perder tanto a causa de Ravenna, siento que perderé todo de nuevo. ¿Cómo puedo gobernar correctamente si estoy rodeada de duda en mi propia corte?" Preguntó, buscando el rostro de Eric para obtener su respuesta.

"Snow, seré honesto contigo porqué el catorce de Enero juré nunca mentirte". Dijo mientras con un dedo levantaba su barbilla, clavando sus castaños ojos en los ojos esmeraldas de ella. "Nunca serás la reina perfecta, y el Reino nunca confiará completamente en tus acciones; pero lo que puedo prometerte es que si sigues usando la fuerza que te dio tu padre, la sabiduría de tu madre y esa inigualable compasión que tu posees," besó ligeramente sus labios, "nadie más te quitará tu hogar de nuevo." Snow le sonrió con esa extraña sonrisa que sólo él conocía. "Porque, para tu buena suerte, yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad del Reino." Añadió con diversión mientras ella sacudía su cabeza.

"Quién también es en exceso testarudo." Añadió Snow sarcásticamente, pero también lo besó ligeramente. "Pero gracias." Dijo suavemente mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, y su mano acariciaba su estómago suavemente.

"Eres una Reina muy poco convencional, cariño. Ninguna Reina monta a caballo como lo haría un hombre, ni toma clases de combate y de arco cada semana, no usa pantalones en lugar de elaborados vestidos, no toma largas caminatas a través de el bosque para visitar a unos enanos, y definitivamente no produce herederos con un cazador que es sólo un plebeyo." Eric besó su frente. "Pero, poco convencional, así es cómo me gustas. Eres un espíritu inquieto que constantemente nos das a todos, especialmente a mí, dolores de cabeza, porque quieres hacer lo que es correcto para todos. Eso es lo que te hace diferente de todos los que conozco, y lo que te hace una gran Reina, y pronto, una gran madre. Nunca cambies Snow, ahí es cuando verdaderamente perderás." Los lentos y rítmicos movimientos de su pecho contra del suyo fueron su respuesta.

"¿Snow?" Preguntó Eric pero vio que su hermoso rostro había caído víctima del cansancio. Eric sonrió y se inclinó para apagar la vela que alumbraba su habitación. Pronto, su respiración se volvió tan acompasada como la de ella; pero antes de que el sueño lo venciera por completo, escucho su voz en un suave susurro.

"Tú no eres un plebeyo, tu eres mi ancla. Un ancla," dijo Snow, "que nunca deseo que sea removida."

_"When all the world is spinning round, like a red balloon way up in the clouds and my feet will not stay on the ground, you anchor me back down._

_I am nearly world renowned as the restless soul who always skips town. But I look for you to come around and anchor me back down._

_There are those who think that I'm strange, they would box me up, and tell me to change._

_But you hold me close and softly say that you wouldn't have me any other way._

_When people pin me as a clown you behave as though I'm wearing a crown. When I'm lost I feel so very found, when you anchor me back down._

_There are those who think that I'm strange, they would box me up, and tell me to change. But you hold me close and softly say, that you wouldn't have me any other way._

_When all the world is spinning round, like a red balloon way up in the clouds and my feet will not stay on the ground, you anchor me back down."_

~Fin

N/T: ¡Ah! Qué bonita historia :3 Les agradecería mucho que dejaran su review y me digan lo que piensan de la historia :D

¡Gracias por leer!

P.D. ¡Gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia Allure!


End file.
